


Byron

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Kisses, Kittens, M/M, Other, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Courfeyrac comes home late.





	Byron

“Hush, hush,” Courfeyrac muttered under his breath, hurrying into the studio he shared with Jehan. “Hey, love,” he called, rushing past them into the bathroom and locking the door.

He quickly dumped the tiny kitten into the bath tub and started the water running. “Shhhhh.”

“Courfeyrac?” Jehan called from the main room. “Is – Are you okay?”

“Fine!” He grabbed for the gentlest soap they had, accidentally knocking it into the tub.

Jehan was quiet for a moment, then spoke up tentatively. “Fine or… _fine_?”

“Just fine!” Courfeyrac called as cheery as he possibly could be, working the soap into the short coat. “Shhhh,” he cooed, even though the kitten wasn’t making any noise.

He just glared at him as if he could set him on fire at any minute.

Luckily, it didn’t take too long to bathe him.

Courfeyrac grinned, wrapped him in a fluffy towel, and strode out into the room.

Jehan was curled on their side in the bed, facing away from the door.

Courfeyrac crawled across the mattress to them, pressing kisses into their hair and neck. “Hey,” he whispered, grinning.

Jehan rolled over to kiss him, then pulled away. “Are you okay?” they asked again.

Courfeyrac beamed and set the kitten on their stomach. “I’m just great. Happy birthday, love.”

Jehan’s eyes went wide and they scooped him up, holding him close as tears welled in their eyes.

“I would’ve given him to you the moment I got home, but he had the bright idea to play around in the dirt on the way back.” Courfeyrac frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Jehan made a soft noise and nodded, pulling back to stroke the kitten’s face. “He’s a Siamese – they’re my favorite.” They glanced up at their partner and leaned up for another kiss. “I’m naming him Byron.”


End file.
